pizzamenguildfandomcom-20200214-history
Villain Guy
Summary Villain Guy is a anti-Hero who loves killing for fun and after woody outsmarts him (Somehow) He plots revenge on him and the bot makers. Personality Villain Guy is an asshole who likes being evil and using his disc of furry for killing. he is self conscious having to wear black because black is cool according to him. Appearance Is Probably Incredible ugly under his costume. He wear a tight black clothes because he hates the police so he wants to kill them so the only way he know how is to be black. he has a purple disc for killing which was a piece of an easy bake oven. He looks like batman because he is a big fan of batman but didn't go into research to know that batman doesn't kill people. History He has a dark criminal record of stealing tampons and baby bottle pops from Wawa. When in juvy he often get fucked constantly in the ass as he was considered a loser by the others. he decided he wanted to blend in to the night so he wore all black. This did not work since instead of being raped he was beaten to a pulp and put into solitary confinement for not wearing the correct dress code. He went insane in his cell and had urges for killing instead of stealing tampons and now he is in a mental asylum not like a batman but more like a joker. Dumb Woody He sees Woody on the streets and pretends to be Buzz so he can kill him. Woody falls for the easy trap so Villain Guy plays a game called kill the woody. He knocks him out and plans to kill him later, but he is zapped by the Evil Scientist. Dumb Woody 2 The Villain Guy gets out of the hospital after fighting Woody. He wants to get revenge on him but Woody knows he's behind him. Just then Noodle Boy attacks woody and wants to team up. The Villain Guy is skeptical after he sees that he eats Noodles in his pizza. Villain Guy sees the knocked out Woody and wants to turn him into the bot. Woody says he's still alive and Villain Guy lies about the bot thing. That's when the evil scientist comes out saying he's got it all on tape and that he killed mike. Woody then spazzes out thinking he kills Buzz and ends up killing the Villain Guy. Videos Relations Noodle Boy (Sidekick) Woody (Enemy) Evil Scientist (Enemy) Evil Scientist Assitant (Enemy) Quotes Hi Woody I'm Buzz LightYear. (Dumb Woody) Oh well.. I dyed myself. (Dumb Woody) Let's Play Kill the woody! (Dumb Woody) I just got back from the hospital by that dumb guy even though I did took it. Time to kill now. (Dumb Woody 2) Umm I was doing nothing, really. you killed a person! You could be just like me! (Dumb Woody 2) I would but. I don't do this with this kinda guy. (Dumb Woody 2) Noodles are for geeks punk! (Dumb Woody 2) Anyway now I can make this Woody my bot. (Dumb Woody 2) I was just kidding about the bot thing. (Dumb Woody 2) Category:Dumb Woody Category:Villain Category:Character Category:Trinket